Ash VS Red
by xDarkEmerald
Summary: crossover of anime and games Ash learns of the "Pokemon master" Red, who resides on Mt.Silver. Knowing this, Ash, with Brock and Misty, climbs up the mountain, hoping to defeat the only person who stands in his way of becoming a pokemon master.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first chapter of my first story! This will be quite a short story.

Hope you enjoy the amateur writing!

Yay...

Chapter 1

As Ash climbed the mountain, he demanded to Brock and Misty that they

Should stay back, realising the danger he would get the others into. He

Remembered what he was told by professor oaks cousin, Gary, who stated

That Red was "The Pokémon master of the Kanto region." If this was true,

And Ash still wasn't sure if it was, it could be an intense battle, and

Probably Ash's hardest challenge.

As Ash walked to the peak of , he felt himself losing oxygen, which

Isn't a good sign if he is just about to face a "Pokémon master." Luckily for

Him, he reached the peak nearly the moment he thought this, and finally

Met Red. Ash glanced at reds face, and saw a smirk twitch from his mouth,

Was Red expecting him? Red immediately said "Hm, finally, someone

Actually made the Trek here; you wouldn't know how long I wait for

people Like you." Ash then responded with a question "So, are you the

famous Pokémon Master of this region?" "Oh?" Answered Red, with a

slightly Shocked face, "I didn't know I was still so famous, since I'm always

up here, I never speak to anyone, which is a big shame." Ash was glad he

had found the guy he always wanted to be, but was more interested in

the battle that was about to take place, not his childhood dreams.

"So anyway." Said Red, completely out of nowhere, "you're here for the

battle, I expect?" "Of course." Replied Ash, "ive waited for this battle nearly

my whole life!" "Well then" replied red, "prepare for the most life changing

battle of your life!" As Ash sent out his wartortle, that had evolved from his

squirtle and come to help him with the battle, Red threw his pokeball and

shouted "GO, BLASTOISE!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

You may already notice, but this whole story uses Reds pokemon and their attacks from Gold/Silver.  
See,im doing my research!

Chapter 2

"GO,BLASTOISE!" shouted Red, as his pokemon transported out of the pokeball,ready for a fight, Ash was shocked,it was only the start of the battle and Red was ahead,with a pokemon that was the next evolutionary stage of his."You didnt expect that, did you?"  
asked Red,with a rhetorical questin. Ash then thought that if he was going to win this battle, he would have to use his wits more than anything else.

Red didnt give Ash time to think,and give Blastoise the first command of the battle.  
"Blastoise,use rain dance!" Ash was suprised,using an ability that would increase the attack of both their pokemon,it was idiotic,but also showed that Red was ready for a good fight."Blastoise,use surf!" It seemed that now was the time. the giant wave came crashing down,Ash was quick on his feet,"Wartortle,jump through the wave and use bite!" As ordered,  
Watrortle simply rammed through the wave. As he was a water-type,it wouldnt damage him.  
As Wartortle came through the other end of the wave,Blastoise and Red had just noticed him,  
but it was too late, Watortle clinged onto Blastoise's head, never letting go , with his razor sharp teeth,Wartortle bit Blastoise right on the forehead.

It was then that Ash knew he was getting somewhere, so made this his chance."Wartortle,use rapid spin!" Blastoise was still stomping around from the pain,and Wartortle was coming at full speed."Blastoise, use whirlpool!" With the last of his strength,Blastoise used the ability, the whirlpool came at Wartortles spinning shell, but Ash knew about this move, and ordered Wartortle to do something ingenious."Wartortle,use your shell to ride the whirlpool!"  
Wartortle rode the whirlpool round and round, until he gained lots of speed, and then came out as a flying missile. As Blastoise was just regaining his energy,Warortle rammed into Blastoise, winding the hulking mass. Before long, the winded Blastoise fell on his shell and fainted.

For a second,Ash was sure he was winning, was sure he could beat a pokemon master! Little did he know..  
This was all just a test.


End file.
